Forgiving Draco Malfoy
by Cayos
Summary: The war is over and it's Hermione Granger's last year at Hogwarts. She doesn't think she will be able to survive Ron's death, until a certian blonde persuades her otherwise. Hr/D


Okay guys, this is my firsst story in a long time and I am well aware that I have not updated them in years but, I will get around to it one day. I really need a beta so if anyone is interested let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not and have not ever gone by the name J. K. Rowling so in other words anything you recognize from the books = hers, anything new = mine.

* * *

Chapter one Weasel's dead!

Once upon a time in a land far, far away (Okay, so maybe it wasn't so long ago and it is only far, far away if you consider England far, far away) a handsome arrogant pureblood fell in love with a beautiful broken bookworm. This is this is their story. It is a story of passion, betrayal, true love, and all that great jazz.

It was uncharacteristically warm for September 1st as Hermione Granger struggled to remove her trunk from the boot of her parents car. This would be her last year at Hogwarts. She hoped that it wouldn't be as dangerous as the past year when Harry finally defeated Voldemort. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked over and saw Draco Malfoy.

She hated him ever since the day he called her a mudblood. Before then he had only been an annoyance. Now though she wasn't so sure. He had been a great help during last year. He had decided to accept Dumbledore's offer and become a spy for the order. In exchange for his services he was promised protection for his mother and free dom after the war. If it wasn't for his help they would still be fighting that damned war that had taken so many of her friends lives. Fred, Tonks, Remus, Dobby, and Ron.

She began to tear up as she thought that Ron wouldn't be here for his final year. He had finally confessed his feelings for her right before the final battle. He had loved her and she had loved him. They shared their first and last kiss that day. So much had changed and she was afraid.

Believe it or not Hermione Jean Granger was afraid of change. Not the everyday type change but the life's-never-gonna-be-the-same type change. She had spent her whole summer vacation locked away in her room trying to avoid this change. And yet here she was getting on the train leaving for her last year at Hogwarts as Head Girl, without Ron. Her heart was broken and she didn't know if it could ever be healed.

She left her trunk in the compartment she would share with Harry, Luna, Neville, and Ginny before she left to meet Dumbledore and find out who would be head boy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was no fool. He knew that everything was going to be different this year. For starters the weasel wouldn't be there. Yes, he had changed sides and became a spy for the Order but he couldn't help the fact that he never liked Ron Weasley. And he also couldn't help that he was a little happy that the weasel was out of the picture.

Draco looked forward to the change that this year would bring. His good-for-nothing father was in Azkaban, his mother was safe, and he didn't have to keep up appearances anymore. He could be himself without fearing for his life. Now he just had to figure out how to be himself.

No one knew the true reason behind Draco's ultimate betrayal of his family and heritage. Well he suspected that Dumbledore knew, but that old bat knew better than to say anything right now although, eventually he would. He just hoped it wasn't anytime soon or in the next decade, for that matter. Because even though, Draco wasn't afraid of change he sure as hell was afraid of what a certain holier-than-thou muggle-born witch would think when she found out that she was the reason Draco Octavian Malfoy, pureblood bigot, risked his life to help the order of phoenix.

He didn't exactly know when his feeling changed from hatred to longing to lust to something that could possibly resemble something along the lines of a single four letter word that he wasn't quite ready to say yet.

It was probably when she punched him back in third year that he actually started thinking of her as something other than mudblood. Because Damn, she could throw a punch. He knew his feelings had turned lustful during fourth year at the yule ball when she was all dressed up. It took him forever to figure out that it was her that was Krum's date and when he did he knew that his jaw had to have fallen to floor.

His feelings must have grown to something new over the next year because suddenly he was wanting her to look at im the way she looked at the weasel when she thought no one see. He wanted to prove to her that he was good and the one she needed to be with. Finally the need to prove himself had grown so large that he decided to join the Order. If it was good enough for her shouldn't it be good enough for him also?

So he risked life and limb to prove to her he had a good side and betrayed the dark lord and now he didn't have the balls to tell her that it was all for her. It was laughable.

Draco sighed as he left his compartment and headed to meet Dumbledore and Granger because he knew she would be head girl. He made a mental note to research curses to get back at meddling headmasters.

* * *

So I know it is short but they will get longer as it goes along! And yeah, I killed Ron, I hate him so in my happy little world he is dead. So reviews motivate me so do me a favor and click the sexy button and leave me a review! Flames are welcome I love my flamers just as much as I love my fans!!! Let me know how I am doing!!!

Truly Yours,

~Cayos


End file.
